Resident Evil 4: with Me
by Erik The Rat
Summary: So Im falling through the sky and land in resident evil 4 so now i have to work with leon to get out has cursing so be warned and if you dont have acc you can review only gonna continue if i ge reviews ame goes for other story


**Resident Evil 4: with Me**

**Disclaimer:Resident Evil is Capcoms not mine and neither is Friday The Thirteenth and anything else i might mention**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed as i fell down to the floor in front of a creepy old house.

"Oh shit Leon I hope your on your way." I said as i looked around and noticed I was in the Eesident Evil 4 world, I glanced at the truck that was blocking the road to the village and got inside it.

In there I found two machetes and gave a big evil smile I thought of disabling the truck but l didnt want to alter the story then the van pulled up.

I got out and went over to Leon with the machetes on my back.

"What are you doing here kid and where'd you get the machetes?" Leon asked.

"I'm Erik but nows not the time for questions Leon we just need to find Ashley and get out of here."

"How do you know all that?"

"You could say im from the future but listen theres a man in there right now and hes gonna try to kill you after he cusses you out in spanish just take me with you on your mission I wanna slice some heads."I said

"All right come on." he said motioning to the house

after all l said happened except the part where the truck gets hit and the officers die we continued til we got to the village.

when we got there Leon was just gonna run in and shoot everyone but I stopped him.

"Ok listen that house has a shotgun in it." l said pointing to the house on the left with my machete.

"But if you go in there a guy with a chainsaw will come and rape you." l explained "in the other house the same will happen." l lie trying to make it so he deosnt have a run in with Ada.

"So what do you think we should do?" he asked

"Hold my machete and gimme your gun." l said he did so

"Hola Hijos de puta, ven por algunos!" l said and fired three shots into the villagers and killed two.

"Gimme." l said and he handed me my machete as l handed him his gun.

"Dear God." Leon said as he watched in shock as blood, heads and other organs flew across the air.

I had blood in my eyes, my clothes and, my hair as i slaughtered all the villagers, countless amounts of swings and dismemberment filled my mind with one question "Where the fuck is Ada?" l hoped she still wasnt watching me and my spree of deaths.

Right then the bell rang and the villagers retreated Leon looked around in confusion.

"Where's everyone going..."

"Bingo, corny joke Leon" l finish then he stares at me with an angry face

He picks up his communicator as he starts to talk to Hunnigan as i walk into the house with the shotgun.

"Hunnigan, l have some bad news i've confirmed the body of an officer, something's happened to the people here and i've found a boy he seems disturbed, he knows everything about this mission and what to do its strange and he has some kind of bloodlust." Leon reported

"Strange what do you mean by bloodlust?" Hunnigan asked.

"I mean he just did more damgage than Jason from Friday The Thirteenth in all of his movies and he has blood everywhere and he won't clean it off he just leaves it right there dripping off of him." Leon says.

"Well just continue with your mission theres a trail near the tower go up the trail and continue your mission." Hunnigan says as she hangs up.

"Hey!" l yell as i throw the shotgun to him and he catches.

"Heres some ammo too and some other things." l said handing him the ammo.

Leon stored it away and we continued.

We got to the farm and eliminated the few enemies and blue medallions in the area and proceeded.

Leon started to walk foward but l stopped him in his tracks "What is a big boulder gonna appear out of nowhere and chase us like Indiana Jones?" he said mockingly

"Yup just run when i say now okay."

He nods

"RUN!" l say as we take off running.

We manage to dodge the boulder and proceed to the house Luis was in.

When we got to the room with Luis he opened the cabinet and out he fell

Leon ripped the tape off of his mouth

"Ooooohhhhh a little rough dont'cha think?" Leon starts untying him

"Your not like them?" Luis asked.

"No." Leon responded

"Him?" Luis asked motioning his head to me.

"lf he was then we'd be dead right now." he said as he finished with Luis ropes

"Okay l have one very important question, you got a smoke?" he asked

"Got gum." he replied

We turned our attention to a pair of booming footsteps it was Chief Mendez.

"I guess i did leave something out." l said still not trying to alter the story.

Leon tried a kick but instead just got thrown by Mendez into Luis the two fell unconsious

Mendez looked at me with a rape face on and threw me across the room knocking me unconsious too.

_Later..._

"Huh?" l said waking up only to be handcuffed on the floor as i saw Leon and Luis handcuffed togethor.

"Oh your finally awake Erik." Leon said to me as l stared at them

"Hey Leon l think l saw a sample back at the lab."

He was cut off by the man with the axe walking in the room.

The two started struggling "Do something cop!" Luis exclaimed "After you." the man swung up the axe

"Now!" Leon commanded and managed to cut his handcuffs off he then kicked the man and sent him flying into the wall breaking his neck as Luis ran off like a wuss.

"You okay?" he asked shooting the handcuffs off of me.

"Yeah im f...FUCK!" l exclaimed

"l lost my machetes!" l whined

"Lets just keep going you'll find something else later." he said

"Over here stranger." the merchant said from the window

We followed the merchant to the back of the house Leon bought a few things then my eyes widened.

"Oh man you would not believe, how much this hurts!" l said as l held up two spartan swords cuffed to my wrists with barbed wire for some reason on the cuffs then l heard a bird coming from my chest as l looked down in confusion

"Archimedes?" the merchant asked.

**OK I JUST HAD TO THAT I COULDNT PASS THAT CHANCE DOWN**

**If you know what thats from write a review saying where its from and this is the end for chapter 1 so bye guys. **


End file.
